


At the Diner

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Crow; Brandon Lee [5]
Category: The Crow (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Diners, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Motorcycles, New Jersey, Road Trips, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Eric and Sarah go to a diner somewhere in New Jersey..





	At the Diner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. I hope you’re doing great with your stories, of course. Well, here’s a brand-new Crow oneshot that I cooked up one day. Basically, it’s Alternate Universe, and Eric and Sarah are in it as surrogate father and daughter (since Eric and Shelly saw Sarah as such in the movie).
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Miramax own the 1994 film The Crow. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**At the Diner**

Eric Draven (aka the Crow) and Sarah drove for miles, with Sarah’s head buried in Eric’s shoulder. They didn’t speak, and the silence between them was tense, filled with awkwardness. The only sounds were the purr of the bike’s engine, and the nature sounds from the highway around them. Sarah was too tired to remember how they’d gotten on this dense, wooded road in the country, but she guessed that they were somewhere in New Jersey.

Eventually, at around midnight, by Sarah’s wristwatch, they pulled into a trucker stop and a rest area, with picnic tables and several small motel cabins.

Eric gracefully dismounted, acting as if the five-hour drive hadn’t affected him at all. Sarah, however, stumbled getting off, and she was saved the trouble of having to make painful contact with the concrete by Eric’s arm around her waist. She nodded weary thanks to Eric, who was looking over to the small restaurant.

The tired pair entered the deserted café, and Sarah slid thankfully into a booth, the red vinyl sticking to her sweaty tights (which were covered by her knee-length skirt). She didn’t know how she could wear these things all the time; she started sweating after a minute. Eric glanced at her, and motioned to the counter. “I gotta eat. Guitar playing can work up an appetite. You want anything?”

Sarah shook her head wearily, but was gratified to hear Eric order two burgers, fries and Cokes from the smiling waitress. He carried everything back to his surrogate daughter and silently placed Sarah’s share in front of her. Sarah whispered a thank you and tore into her food, needing energy. Eric watched her eat, and then slowly started on his own food.

Sarah finished her burger, and slowed down when starting on the fries. She sipped her Coke and regarded Eric. Suddenly remembering that Eric usually didn’t have a lot of cash, and that he had just paid for her meal, she swallowed a lump of fry before attempting to hand him a twenty. Eric laughed and gently pushed her money away, explaining gruffly that the band had paid him twenty thousand per show for the novelty of a band with a lead guitarist. So, he had plenty of cash on hand — and in his checking account — to keep them in fries for years.

Sarah nodded, a little self-conscious at having forgotten. She finished her food and watched as Eric picked at his. Eric had hardly touched it — which was eerie, considering he usually would have gobbled his food down and looked for more. Eric nibbled on a fry, and then, seeing Sarah’s brown eyes trained on his meal, he slid the plate over, sans Coke.

“Here, you can have it; I’m not gonna eat it.”

Sarah gave the token refusal, then tore in after Eric’s equally token response. They sat in silence for a while, fending off the lecherous stares sent Sarah’s way from one of the truckers, who had rarely seen such people — especially in this kind of place.

As they were about to leave, the trucker then saw what he viewed as an opportunity of sorts, and decided to go for it (despite his fellow truckers attempting to get his attention with whispers and gestures so they could tell him not to even think of doing what it was they knew he was going to do, as well as to leave Sarah alone).

“Hey there, baby. Why don’t you stay for a while? Take my big rig for a ride?” he said to Sarah before he reached over and crudely slapped her on the rump, undressing her with a lewd gaze in his eyes the whole time.

Luckily for Sarah, Eric took notice of what had happened, and narrowed his eyes while feeling a rush of “fatherly protection” (as he would often call it). When the trucker locked eyes with him, he smiled maliciously, and then kicked him hard between the legs three times, knocking the trucker onto the floor. Eric then gave the trucker a triumphant smirk before he and Sarah then looked at the other truckers, who gave them smiles while breaking into applause. 

“Bravo! Bravo!” called a trucker.

“Guys like him give nice truckers like us a bad name. What you did was exactly what we’ve been wanting to do when it came to that guy for ages, but we always chickened out, as we were too scared to confront him anyway,” said another trucker. 

Encouraged, Eric bowed, while Sarah gripped the edges of her skirt and curtsied (as though they’d put on a performance that the truckers had taken a liking to). 

Finally, Eric and Sarah turned around and walked out of the diner. As soon as she remembered what had happened, Sarah was suddenly overcome with such a strong fit of the giggles at that point — so much so that she couldn’t help laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
